Whishin' and Hopin
by Whiskas1
Summary: Harry bekommt einen Auftrag von Dumbledore und zu allem Überfluss muss er Malfoy mitnehmen. Damit ist das Chaos vorprogrammiert, denn erstens kommt alles anders und zweitens als man denkt.


Hallo,

das ist meine erste Geschichte und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch.

**Summary:** Harry bekommt einen Auftrag von Dumbledore und zu alem Überfluss muss er Malfoy mitnehmen. Und damit ist das Chaos vorprogrammiert, denn erstens kommt alles anders und zweitens als man denkt.

**Genre:** Romanze, Drama (am Anfang und am Schluß :) )

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**Anmerkung:** Ich gehe nicht nach den Büchern.

Und nun viel Spaß

**Wishin' and Hopin'**

„Los, bewegt euch!"

Ein schmerzhafter Tritt in den Rücken riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er wurde nach vorne gestoßen und stürzte auf den kalten Steinfußboden. Ein dumpfer Knall ertönte, als er mit dem Gesicht aufschlug. Selbst wenn er versucht hätte sich abzufangen, er hätte es nicht geschafft. Seine Hände waren ihm mit dicken Seilen hinter seinem Rücken zusammen gebunden worden und ließen keinerlei Bewegungsfreiheit zu.

Er schmeckte das Blut, welches seine trockenen Lippen befeuchtete, doch Harry konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden, ob es von seiner aufgeplatzten Lippe oder seiner gebrochenen Nase stammte. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, als er versuchte, sich umzudrehen. Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, er wollte seinen Peinigern nicht auch noch die Genugtuung geben und Schmerz zeigen. Er hatte ihnen schon zu viel gezeigt. Zu viel von seinem Inneren, zu viel von seinen Gefühlen, zu viel von seinem Leben.

Mit aller Kraft richtete er sich wieder auf, leckte sich gierig die wenigen Tropfen seines eigenen Blutes von den Lippen, um wenigstens einen Hauch von Flüssigkeit zu ergattern. Wie lange hatte er schon nichts mehr getrunken, geschweige denn gegessen?

Harry wusste es nicht mehr. Zeit war relativ, Minuten waren zu Stunden geworden und diese Stunden wurden zu unendlichen Qualen, in denen er sich mehr als einmal gewünscht hatte, endlich sterben zu können.

Es war pure Demütigung. Und es gab keinen Ausweg aus diesem Elend.

Er war ein Gefangener, Opfer einer hinterhältigen Falle geworden! Einer Falle von einem Mann, dem er vertraut hatte, dem Dumbledore vertraut hatte.

Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, hätte Harry laut aufgelacht. Ja, er hatte ihm vertraut, hatte seinen Worten Glauben geschenkt und war ahnungslos in die Falle getappt. Sein Misstrauen ihm gegenüber hätte er nie ablegen dürfen, doch er hatte es getan, Dumbledore zuliebe, seinen Freunden zuliebe und...

Malfoy zuliebe.

_Malfoy._

Harry riskierte einen Blick auf den Slytherin. Er stand mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihm, auch seine Hände waren gefesselt, sein Körper war übersät mit zahllosen Wunden und Harry wusste ohne nachzusehen, dass er selbst nicht besser aussah. Der Slytherin atmete heftig, sein Gesicht war blass, die Augen leer. Sie starrten emotionslos auf den feuchten Boden, doch schienen sie hindurch zu sehen. Es hatte den Anschein, als ob sie unter dem trostlosen Untergrund Hilfe suchen würden.

Doch Harry wusste, die Hoffnung auf Rettung war gleich Null.

Wie sollte sie auch jemand finden, hier, in der Höhle des Todes, eingebettet zwischen den Bergen der Riesen, unauffindbar für die, die nicht bewusst danach suchten.

'Die Höhle des Todes'

Diesen Namen hatte Harry ihr gegeben, denn was er hier erlebt hatte, war jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft. Seit seiner ersten Nacht war er sich sicher, dass er hier nicht wieder lebend raus kommen würde.

„Vorwärts, wird's bald!"

Harry wurde erneut unsanft in den Rücken gestoßen. Er taumelte, hielt sich jedoch auf den Beinen. Er sah, wie sich der Blondschopf neben ihm langsam in Bewegung setzte. Er tat es ihm gleich. Zitternd setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, seine Beine brannten, seine Knie wollten einknicken, doch er riss sich zusammen. Ihm war schmerzlich bewusst, was für Folgen es hatte, wenn er nicht das tat, was die anderen von ihm verlangten.

_Die anderen..._

Es waren sieben an der Zahl. Während der letzten Tage hatte Harry immer nur höchstens drei von ihnen auf einem Haufen gesehen, nie waren sie alle zusammen gekommen. Doch jetzt waren sie vollzählig.

Willenlose Kreaturen der Dunkelheit...

Voldemorts Gefolgschaft...

Todesser!

Sie hatten sich noch nicht zu erkennen gegeben, doch Harry war sich sicher, jeden einzelnen von ihnen vor zwei Jahren hinter Gitter gebracht zu haben. Bestimmt war Rookwood unter ihnen, genauso wie Bellatrix Lestrange, Dolohow und Nott. Den einzigen, der er mit absoluter Sicherheit nicht unter den Todessern ausmachen konnte, war Lucius Malfoy. Dessen Augen waren nicht durch die Schlitze der Kapuzen auszumachen. Und diese Augen hätte Harry überall erkannt.

Zielsicher trieben die vermummten Gestalten ihre wehrlosen Opfer durch die kalten und verzweigten Gänge der unterirdischen Höhle, es roch modrig. Fledermäuse flatterten ab und zu über ihre Köpfe hinweg und verschwanden kreischend in der Dunkelheit. Harry sah, wie Draco jedes mal kaum merklich zusammen zuckte, doch auch er schien den letzten Rest an Würde noch behalten zu wollen. Er ging aufrecht, die Schultern gestrafft.

Typisch Malfoy, keine Schwäche zeigen!

Und doch war Harry dafür dankbar. Dieser junge Mann hatte ihm in den letzten Tagen davon abgehalten, aufzugeben. Seine Haltung, sein Selbstbewusstsein in dieser ausweglosen Situation hatte Harry Kraft gegeben. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig gestärkt, sich Zuversicht gespendet, hatten einander gut zugeredet. Auch wenn beide tief im Inneren schon mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen hatten, so hatte es gut getan. Man war nicht allein, hatte jemanden, der das Leid mit einem teilte. Wahrscheinlich war das der Rettungsanker im Meer der Verzweiflung, in dem sie zu ertrinken drohten.

„Halt!", dröhnte plötzlich die Stimme eines Todessers an Harrys Ohr, das Echo hallte von den Wänden wieder, wie um dem eben gesagtem Wort Nachdruck zu geben.

Harry stoppte. Auch Draco hielt an. Sie standen in einer Sackgasse, rechts und links von ihnen erhoben sich die dunklen Wände der Höhle, an denen hier und da vereinzelt schon Unkraut wucherte. Die Wand vor ihnen wies keinen Unterschied auf und Harry fragte sich kurzzeitig, ob sich die Todesser wohl verlaufen hatten. Wasser tropfte von der Decke in Harrys Nacken und rann unaufhaltsam den Rücken hinunter, was seine Gänsehaut noch verstärkte.

„Wir sind da!"

Einer der Todesser trat aus der Gruppe auf die beiden Jungen zu und packte sie hart am Arm.

„Hier rein!", befahl er barsch.

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte ein dumpfes Grollen und die dunkle Wand vor ihnen teilte sich. Dahinter erstreckte sich erneute Dunkelheit. Der Todesser ging voran und zog Harry und Draco hinter sich her. Nun ergriff wieder die Panik Harrys Herz. Seine Brust schnürte sich zusammen, das atmen fiel ihm schwer. Im Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, dass auch Draco die Augen weit aufgerissen hatte, das Beben seines Körpers war deutlich zu sehen, sein Adamsapfel glitt unruhig auf und ab.

Verzweifelt versuchte Harry, seine Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, als sie in die Finsternis gedrängt wurden. Nur schwer konnte er Umrisse erkennen.

Der Todesser stoppte und Harry spürte, wie ihm die Handfesseln gelöst wurden. Er rieb sich die aufgeriebenen Handgelenke und konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf die dunkle und unheimliche Umgebung.

Es handelte sich scheinbar um eine winzige Zelle, nicht größer als der Schrank unter der Treppe, den er damals bei den Dursleys bewohnen musste.

Harry wünschte sich im Moment nichts mehr, als aufzuwachen und sich genau darin wiederzufinden: im Schrank bei den Dursleys. Doch als ihn der Todesser erneut brutal zu Boden stieß, wusste er, dass er nicht träumte. Er knallte geradewegs auf seinen rechten Arm, ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr seine Schulter und zum ersten mal seit langem stöhnte er gequält auf.

Ein kaltes und höhnisches Lachen ertönte. Harry richtete ächzend seinen Oberkörper auf und stützte sich auf seine zitternden Hände. Dann hob er seinen Kopf und starrte direkt in blaue, wahnsinnige Augen, die vor Belustigung aufblitzten. Er kannte diese Augen. Oft hatten sie ihn damals im Ministerium angesehen, er hatte sie sich genau eingeprägt. Er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht. Sie war hier.

Bellatrix.

Der Todesser, der sie in den Raum geschleift hatte, stieß nun auch Draco mit voller Wucht von sich, nachdem er auch ihm die Fesseln abgenommen hatte. Der Blonde knallte an die gegenüberliegende Wand , konnte den Aufprall jedoch abfangen. Langsam drehte er sich um, doch dann gaben auch seine Beine nach und er sank erschöpft auf die Knie, den Blick starr auf die vermummten Gestalten gerichtet.

Wieder lachte Bellatrix höhnisch auf.

Nun trat ein weiterer Todesser aus der Gruppe hervor. Langsam ließ er seine Hand zu seiner Kapuze gleiten und zog sie von seinem Kopf.

„Crabbe!", keuchte Draco leise, doch man konnte deutlich die Verachtung heraus hören.

Angesprochener sah überrascht an sich herunter, drehte sich einmal im Kreis, während er sich selbst eingehend musterte und fixierte dann den Blonden erneut mit seinem Blick, wobei sich ein fieses Grinsen auf sein Gesicht stahl.

„Tatsächlich!" stellte er sarkastisch fest, „Nun, wie mir scheint kannst du dich noch an mich erinnern! Sehr lobenswert, wirklich sehr lobenswert!"

Dann trat er einen Schritt auf den Slytherin zu und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Harry konnte sehen, wie Draco zurückweichen wollte, doch Crabbe war schneller. Seine Hand schnellte nach vorne und riss Draco an den Haaren zurück. Ein leiser Schrei entwich Dracos Kehle, Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen.

Crabbes Grinsen wurde breiter, sein Atem streifte die blasse und ausgemergelte Haut des Slytherins.

Harry betrachtete schockiert das Schauspiel. Was würde er darum geben, jetzt eingreifen zu können, doch er wusste, er hatte keine Chance. Ohne Zauberstab und in seiner körperlichen Verfassung würde er nichts ausrichten können. Auch diese Erfahrung hatte er in den letzten Tagen nur zu genüge gemacht. Oder waren es schon Wochen?

„Draco, Draco! Selbst du solltest langsam begriffen haben, dass du lieber gehorsam sein solltest. Du weißt, was dich sonst erwartet!", hauchte Crabbe dem vor Entsetzen starr gewordenen Slytherin ins Ohr, gerade so laut, dass auch die Umherstehenden es hören konnten.

Bellatrix stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, der Harry das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„TU ES, TU ES DOCH!"

„Nein!", meldete sich nun ein weiterer Todesser. Harry überlegte krampfhaft, woher er diese Stimme kannte. Er hatte sie schon einmal gehört, auch wenn es hier in der Höhle das erste Mal war, dass er sie vernahm. Seit ihrer Gefangenschaft hatten die Todesser kaum gesprochen, einzig, um ihren Opfern Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen, hatten sie ihre Stimmen benutzt. Und in diesen Momenten hatten weder Harry noch Draco ihnen Aufmerksamkeit schenken können.

„Der Lord wünscht sie lebend!"

Bellatrix schnaubte enttäuscht, Harry konnte einen Anflug von Genugtuung nicht unterdrücken. Doch schon im nächsten Moment erfasste wieder die klamme Kälte sein Herz. Hass stieg in ihm auf, gebündelt mit unsagbarer Wut.

Crabbe neigte seinen Kopf noch ein wenig und presste seine Lippen hart auf Dracos. Der Slytherin keuchte panisch auf, seine Augen spiegelten die blanke Angst wieder. Doch auch er wehrte sich nicht mehr, ihm war genau so bewusst, was es für Konsequenzen hatte. Bellatrix klatschte begeistert in die Hände, die anderen Todesser schauten dem Treiben lüstern zu.

Übelkeit übermannte Harry. Er schluckte hart, sein ganzer Körper war bis aufs äußerste gespannt, doch eindeutig zu schwach, um etwas zu unternehmen.

„Lass ihn los!", krächzte er, seine Kehle war staubtrocken, seine Hände, auf die er sich noch immer stützte, krallten sich in die feuchte Erde. Er zitterte, da sein verletzter Arm die Belastung kaum aushielt, doch er unterdrückte den Schmerz.

Crabbe ließ von Draco ab und wandte sich dem Gryffindor zu.

„Nur kein Neid, Potter, du kommst auch noch einmal dran!", höhnte er und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Nur jetzt noch nicht!"

Er ging auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Harry wandte angewidert seinen Kopf zur Seite, dochCrabberiss auch ihn am Kinn zurück und zwang Harry somit, ihn anzusehen.

Der Todesser ließ seinen Blick über das zarte Gesicht wandern und blieb schließlich an den geschwollenen Lippen hängen. Wieder stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht und in seiner Stimme schwang ein Hauch Enttäuschung mit.

„Jetzt noch nicht!"

Dann ließ er Harrys Gesicht los und drehte sich um. Erhobenen Hauptes schritt er durch den Eingang der Höhle, die anderen Todesser folgten ihm stumm. Einzig Bellatrix schenkte den beiden Jungen noch einen undefinierbaren Blick.

„Ihr seit tot!", flüsterte sie ihnen noch zu, dann verschwand auch sie und der Eingang zur Höhle schloss sich.

Es herrschte vollkommene Finsternis.

Harry konnte nicht sagen, wo der Raum anfing und aufhörte. Er konnte nicht mal Dracos Umrisse erkennen.

Einzig das heftige Atmen des Slytherins ließ Harry erahnen, wo sich dieser in etwa befand.

„Bist du okay?", fragte Harry in die Dunkelheit, während er sein Gewicht etwas verlagerte und seinen schmerzenden Arm entlastete. Zitternd vor Kälte und Angst kniete er auf dem Boden und fuhr sich über die ausgerenkte Schulter.

„Natürlich, mir geht es blendend!" Dracos Stimme war brüchig, doch der Sarkasmus war deutlich heraus zu hören.

Harry seufzte, seine Gedanken rasten. Was würde jetzt mit ihnen geschehen, wie lange mussten sie hier verharren.

Doch das, was ihn am meisten beschäftigte, war die Frage, wie das alles hatte passieren können?

Vor ein paar Wochen war er noch ein unbeschwerter Schüler von Hogwarts gewesen. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Dumbledore ihn mal wieder in sein Büro gerufen und sein Leben sich seit diesem Zeitpunkt schlagartig geändert hatte...


End file.
